Anorectal and colonic diseases are usually characterised by inflammation of the infected region. Other common symptoms are those associated with inflammation, like heat, itching, redness, pain and swelling. A common characteristic of such anorectal and colonic diseases is the appearance of fissures, cracks, fistulas and abscesses.
Among the various anorectal and colonic diseases, hemorrhoids occupy a prominent position and have been the subject of numerous clinical studies. Hemorrhoidal disease is characterised by bleeding, without any pain. Fresh blood spots occur immediately, on defecation. However, pain occurs when the hemorrhoids are secondarily infected, or complicated by thrombosis and anal fissures. Hemorrhoids is characterised by episodes of acute hemorrhoid attacks, with bleeding, pain and prolapse of hemorrhoidal mass.
Thus, an effective treatment of acute hemorrhoidal attacks should not only provide relief as early as 2-3 days, after initiation of the treatment, but also reduce the recurrence of such attacks.
There exist several procedures for the treatment of hemorrhoids. Patents have been granted in respect of surgical dressings (WO 8803398) and surgical devices (European patent No. 0095142). A patent, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,635) has been granted for the use of lasers in the treatment of hemorrhoids. The techniques of cryopharmacotherapy and electrochemical techniques for treatment of hemorrhoids have also been patented vide European patent No. 0091405 and European Patent No. 0116688, respectively. However, the biggest drawbacks of the above, are the involvement of medical experts beyond mere prescription of medicines and probable hospitalisation. Also, some of them are physically and/or psychologically unpleasant in application.
Several patents (U.S Pat. Nos. 4,160,148, 4,508,728, 4,797,392, 4,518,583 and 5,234,914) have been granted in the United States of America in respect of compositions containing certain wound healing agents to provide symptomatic relief, by promoting tissue repair, reducing inflammation and encouraging wound healing. Some of them like U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,583 and 5,234,914 contain antimicrobial agents. These compositions, however, only relieve symptoms associated with inflammation, like heat, itching, redness, pain and swelling.
A number of compositions for the treatment of anorectal diseases (including hemorrhoids) are based on the anaesthetic and vasoconstrictive properties of the constituents, but these provide only temporary symptomatic relief.
Patents in the United States of America (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,613,498, 4,626,433, 5,166,132, 5,219,880, 5,234,914 and 4,797,392) and Europe (European Patents Nos. 0225832 and 0513442) have been granted in respect of compositions with varying constituents, for topical application in the form of suitable and acceptable pharmaceutical carriers, such as salts, salves, ointments etc., with organic, inorganic and biological active agents. However, these compositions provide only temporary relief and are limited to local application and cannot be used for systemic use or oral administration.
A topical treatment for hemorrhoidal pain and for spasms of the sphintcters and muscles located in the GI tract is disclosed in a granted patent (U.S. Pat. No. 595,753) which includes amino acid L-arginine in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Another U.S. Pat. No. (5,591,436) has been granted for a composition for dietary supplement for the treatment of hemorrhoids. The composition comprisis 60% to 95% Indian Barberry by weight; 4.8% to 38% Nagkesar by weight; and 0.2% to 2% Margosa tree leaves by weight.
Another U.S. Pat. No. (5,562,906) discloses the use of bark or berries of the species Xanthoxylum clavaherculis L and Xanthoxylum americanum Hill, both of the yellow wood tree family, both containing the compound Xanthoxylum are employed for the treatment of hemorrhoids and other membrane and capillary disorders of the veins and arteries. Improved strength and flexibility of the veins, arteries and their constituent structures is obtained.
There is available in the market, pharmaceutical compositions containing diosmin and a combination of diosmin and hesperidin for the treatment of hemorrhoids. However, the concentration of diosmin and hesperidin in such compositions is much higher than the concentrations of flavonoids of the present invention. Besides such diosmin and hesperidin are obtained from synthetic sources.
The inventors have researched, and as a result of the expenditure of time and mental faculties have found that the flavonoid composition of the present invention exhibits surprisingly significant enhanced pharmacological and therapeutic response at much lower dosage levels in comparison to existing compositions employing flavonoids.
The present invention provides a Pharmaceutical composition which is safe and painless and has long term effectiveness.